Roselina "Lina" Love
❥ Her Royal Highness Princess Roselina Valentina Love [she/her], often nicknamed Lina, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Rosella and the King of Love from the fairytale The King of Love, collected by Italian folklorist Thomas Frederick Crane. Though she loves her story and role, she identifies as a rebel because she believes that everyone deserves to be able to fall in love. 'Character' 'Personality' All of Lina’s characteristics, traits and mannerisms can be summed up in one word: girly. The next Rosella is very feminine, and proud of her efforts to express herself. This means that she gets moderately annoyed when people suggest that she’s putting on an act. Lina isn’t feminine to protest or enforce societal expectations, she just is. This self-pride extends to all aspects of Lina’s personality. While she’s aware that she can get on people’s nerves when she acts immaturely and like an airhead, she doesn’t care about bending over if she doesn’t see her behaviour as unreasonable. Lina has an unshakable awareness that she’s perfectly capable and functioning. This is also why Lina doesn’t get flustered when she cries in public. She knows that she tends to be very emotional and overreact, but she also recognises that she’s capable of fixing her mistakes. (subject to change) The girl’s in love with love, and given her heritage, that shouldn’t be a surprise. Considering herself “the princess of love”, she goes around matching people and up, as well as preaching about peace and the moral benefits of love and other positive emotions. This can also bother people, as not all have had the privilege of experiencing love, or simply they just don’t want to hear it. The truth is, Lina can take love to an extreme, and does occasionally have the tendency to shove the joy down people’s throats. And she rarely, if ever after, realises it. Most people who don’t enjoy that kind of thing just tend to avoid her. Of course, she does have a crowd who’s willing to listen, mostly other princesses, and they comprise most of her friend group. Lina doesn’t mind this at all. Of course, Lina encompasses the good side to love more so then the other one. She firmly believes that love isn't just some sensuous thing lovers have for each other, but rather a joyful act that anyone can show everybody on a daily-basis. This includes helping others, having fun, and being kind. Lina makes sure to exemplify these traits, and encourages others to do so as well. Lina dislikes any stereotypes having to do with love being exclusive, and believes anyone and everyone can partake in it. To her, love is a magical force that everyone has a right to feel, and therefore, she sees the good in nearly everybody. Given time or not, she will try to bring out that warm fuzziness in everyone, whether they be evil, masculine, or downright emotionless. Lina just doesn't know when to quit. Needless to say, Lina supports all kinds of love. She’s not encouraging anything negative, so she’s pretty much free to voice her opinion without much backlash. This is also why Lina is deeply frustrated with unhealthy relationships. Too often have people used the guise of an “unconventional relationship“ to obscure one that is deeply toxic, and she is upset that such relationships with dangerous undertones muddy the waters of what is acceptable in a relationship and what is literally harmful. It’s not love when there isn‘t basic respect and consent. Speaking of which, she can be rather stubborn in general. For a girl who’s all about love, she can be pretty impatient. It’s incredibly hard to change Lina’s point of view on just about anything. Once somethings right in her own mind, it may as well be there forever. To her, it’s simply fact. That’s not to say she won’t listen to opposing views, she will. But note that there is a subtle difference between hearing someone out and genuinely taking them seriously. Lina, unfortunately for others, typically falls into the former category. However, because most of her views support love and acceptance, people tend to agree with her regardless. Sometimes, though, she can be downright demanding. If she feels something is owed to her, she will hardly hesitate to ask. If she’s promised something, you do not let her down, or you’ll never hear the end of it. For this reason, people are very careful about making promises to her. However, this mentality works both ways for her, and she always intends on fulfilling her obligations. She’s considered rather trustworthy in her circle of friends. Being the loving girl that she is, Lina has a tendency, though far from intentional, to be rather flirtatious. It doesn't matter who it is, a friend, a rival, a stranger, they'll likely experience it. It does sometimes confuse whoever's on the receiving end, but most who know her or have common sense can tell that she's just being friendly, albeit a tad too much so. Most of the time it's more playful than seductive. But when she wants to, she can be sexy, but usually she finds little to no use for that sort of behavior. 'Appearance' Lina has beautiful caramel skin and amber eyes. She is rather petite for her age, and stands slightly shorter than average. Her hair is curly and thick, and fades from a bright blonde to a soft brown. For clothes, she always makes sure to incorporate hearts and flowers, particularly roses. Her preferred colors are burgundy, yellows, and browns. Lina wears somewhat traditional Italian dress, with her own twists. 'Interests and Hobbies' Romance/Flirting Whether or not love itself can be considered a hobby, it is certainly something Lina is interested in. This love for love can manifest itself in many different ways. Sometimes it's matchmaking, sometimes it's sappy rom-coms, or even age-inappropriate romance novels. Whatever the case, Lina is a big fan of love, romance, all the mushy-gushy good stuff. She also flirts a lot, although it's more often than not it's unintentional, and is more of a personality-trait than anything. Matchmaking One of the subsets of Lina's psychotic obsession fascination with love, and probably the most prominent, is matchmaking. She just loves seeing a romance blossom between two young people, and knowing that she had a part in it is just so satisfying for her. She even sets up adults, and has on more than one occasion attempted to match two staff members with each other. One time, it actually worked. Once Lina has it in her mind that two people must ''be together, she'll go through extreme lengths to get them set up. Often, when her "subjects" don't care for each other, she'll manipulate and pull enough strings until they submit, but is secretive about this. Lina never feels truly guilty about this, and justifies it by saying it's not like Eros's arrows or love potions. She can make the environment favourable, but she can't force love to happen. 'Waitressing' This is less of a hobby and more of a job, Roselina works part-time at the Hearts and Roses Café. Because the restaurant caters to lovers, Lina really belongs and adores working there. She mainly works as a waitress, though will take other jobs if needed. She's actually really good at her work, and knows just how to manipulate a situation until it ends with a romance blossoming, and this often lands her a hefty sum of tips. On top of working there, it is also her preferred venue for dates she's on herself, and not just because she gets a discount. 'Fairytale - The King of Love' 'How It Goes' '''Main Article:' The King of Love 'How Lina Comes Into It' 'Viewpoint on Destiny' 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Friends' 'Amoris M. Cupid' Above all else, Lina believes in the power of true love, so when she met the similarly romantic daughter of Eros himself, the two quickly struck up a bond based on the commonality. They just get along so well, and when either of them are confused about love and don't trust themselves to be reasonable, they both know they can always consult each other. They even team up sometimes and give other students advice on their relationships, and when they feel two people, in particular may do well together, they'll tag-team and each take one half of the job. [[Cosmo Galante|'Cosmo Galante']] Lina met Cosmo in first year when they were both young and eager to experience high school romance and all it has to offer. Since both kids were extroverted and sociable, they instantly clicked and got along really well. Given that they have fun bantering and flirting with the other, it was easy for Cosmo and Lina to try dating. The relationship was generally smooth sailing and Lina would say she learned a lot and grew from it. Of course, like most teen romances do, their feelings changed when Cosmo and Lina grew and entered their second year. Yes, they still loved each other, but it shifted to a more platonic sorta feeling. The breakup was amicable, and they decided to remain friends (and wingman for the other). * This decision to play wingmen would backfire spectacularly when Lina befriended Glaucio and matchmaked him and Cosmo together. they broke up. it was messy. * she thought that they would be good together and still doesn’t know what happened :( 'Glaucio Pedroso' its the cutest thing i swear 'Beauty Charming' 'Dainty Kissington' 'Romance' Lina is almost always open to casual dating, but tries to stay available for her future king. She's pansexual, as she holds the belief that love is boundless. 'Outfits' * airy mentioned that he was inspired by the 90s Romeo + Juliet movie, so I took the half-up hairdo from the ball scene for Lina! * she wears an adaptation of a Italian traditional dress (as mentioned in “Appearance”}, so I gave her a bodice/corset, but altered for a sweetheart neckline/heart shaped bustier * Her motifs are hearts, flowers (mostly roses), and she’s a catholic, so I tried to include a rosary into her design! 'Trivia' *created by EmperorPeacock, but adopted by Taleart on 12/12/19! *She grew up speaking both English and Italian, and taught herself French, as it is the "language of love" *An alternate nickname for her is "Tina", derived from her middle name. She doesn't mind this one, either * Lina once tripped over a broken floorboard in school and broke her nail. She cried for a Long time and missed Princessology. ** She did track down the responsible person and took revenge (It was Sparrow Hood and she brought him to Mrs Her Majesty the White Queen to deal with — she got pardoned for her tardiness because “a true princess makes right right”) * here's her pinterest board!! (some notes from airy): * her kingdom is called sottoterra, and its an underground kind of almost 'hippie' commune. the architecture is v roman/italian and its pink and brown everywhere. think peach's kingdom from mario meets sicily * physically modelled after lana del rey tho this wasnt og the intention * a LOT of lina's atmosphere?? was inspired by this song ** this makes her v southern californian-coded and also stems from the hippie aspect of her kingdom 'Gallery' Linasketch1.png|some sketches ♡ Linasketch0.jpeg|a random design before adopting lina! I was considering “the necklace of Princess Fiorimonde” as a tale, or make her a cupid kid haha Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Transgender Category:Royalty Category:The King of Love Category:Rebels Category:Italian Category:Airy's Retirees Category:Taleart Category:Tale's kids